Camp Rock all over Again
by sportygal101
Summary: What happens when Camp rock repeats itself for the next generation?
1. Chapter 1

"Yes.... Of course... Ok thanks... Goodbye" Mitchie hung up the phone and turned around, her eyes blazing. "ASHLYN CHANTEL GRAY." She stormed through the door to the living room and saw her sitting on the couch, reading. Amy looked up and saw her mom glaring at her.

"She's upstairs." Amy said and smiled at her mom. Mitchie smiled back but just for a second. She turned around again and stormed up the stairs. Amy and Ashlyn Gray were identical twins. The only difference was the scar on Amy's arm near her shoulder where she burnt herself last year. Even their parents sometimes got them mixed up. Amy looked up as she heard shouting from upstairs. It was quiet again and Amy heard her mom come back down the stairs, she was holding Ashlyn's cell phone and her laptop. Ashlyn came down right behind her.

"But mom! That is so not fair! A whole month? Just for skipping one day? Anyway summer is in two weeks! And Camp Rock is in Two and a half weeks. I need my phone and my laptop!"

"According to your principal, you have skipped six days in the past two weeks Ashlyn! Just be happy I haven't told you dad about this."

"Told me what?" Ashlyn turned around and saw her dad, Shane Gray standing behind her. Ashlyn gulped. Her dad had a legendary temper and so far she had been lucky enough not to have it directed at her. Mitchie just sighed and told him about the phone call from the principal and that she told Ashlyn she was grounded from her phone and computer for a month. Ashlyn just stood there nervously, the whole time trying to figure out why her dad was staying so calm. After all, you could say that this wasn't the first time she had gotten in big trouble. When he finally spoke, his voice was quiet.

"Well you don't have to worry about going to Camp Rock without your phone." Ashlyn looked up at him in surprise.

"Why not? Does that mean I'm not grounded?"

"No that means you're not allowed to go to Camp Rock." With that he turned around and walked back outside. Everyone was silent, even Mitchie was surprised at what happened. Suddenly Ashlyn turned around and ran up the stairs. She didn't want her mom to see her cry. Amy, who had been watching from the couch got up and followed her sister upstairs. Her bedroom door was closed but Amy could still hear Ashlyn crying from inside. She knocked on the door and opened it slowly. Ashlyn was lying on her stomach and crying into her pillow. Amy slowly made her way to the bed and sat down beside Ashlyn.

"Hey Ash. You ok?" Ashlyn's head snapped up and she glared at her sister.

"Oh I'm just perfect. Now while you are at Camp Rock, I will be stuck here bored out of my mind! Mom and Dad are going to so I'm here all by myself."

"Well.... I think not letting you go to Camp Rock was really harsh, but you kinda deserved it." This just caused Ashlyn to glare even more at her sister. Her eyes were full of anger.

"I wasn't that bad!"

"Ummm... you kinda were. In the past month alone mom and dad have gotten phone calls from the principal six times and have been called to the office twice."

"No! That can't be right! I didn't do that much." Amy just gave her sister a look. "Have I?"

"Ya you have. You started three fights, were caught cheating on two of your unit tests, practically blew up the chemistry class on purpose, ditched school how many times, mouthed off to the teacher like every day, , cut curfew every night, and got caught sneaking out, . Need I say more?" Ashlyn just shook her head in amazement. She hadn't realized how bad she was being.

"No wonder dad got so mad. But still, we have been waiting to go to Camp Rock for years!"

"I know. We just have to show dad that you really aren't that bad. Anyway, I think dad was just worried about if the media found out what was going on."

"Well how are we going to do that?" Amy just laughed at her sister's expression. They sat talking for a couple hours before Mitchie called them down for supper.

* * *

I know its not that good but please comment/reveiw if you read it.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the weekend, Ashlyn stayed out of her dad's way as much as possible. She was also doing all of her chores, coming back before curfew and had Amy help her catch up with her homework. On Monday the girls were getting ready for school. They both had their long brown hair pulled back into ponies and both wore jeans and an Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt. Amy's was light blue and Ashlyn's was red. Both Shane and Mitchie had to work early that morning so instead of taking a ride in one of their parents vehicles, they had to get their driver, Andy, to take them to school in the limo. They sighed and climbed in. They hated taking the limo to school because everyone always stared at them when they got out. They pulled up to the school and as usual everyone stopped to see who was there. The two girls climbed out and walked through the crowd. They got to their lockers just as the bell rang. They walked to first period together and for once, Ashlyn picked a seat at the front, next to Amy. Her usual crowd just stared at her from the back of the room. The teacher walked in and everyone settled down. For the first time in a long time, Ashlyn actually did her work and payed attention to what the teacher was saying. Finally the bell rang and Ashlyn's group came up to her.

"Hey Ash, We didn't realize you became such a prep."

"Ya, we were going to ask you to hang out but I guess you have funner things to do. Like study or something." They were all laughing. Ashlyn just glared at them at walked out of the classroom.

"Hey, what's her problem?" Clara asked Amy.

"Dad's not letting her go to Camp Rock." Everyone became silent. They all knew that Amy and Ashlyn were awesome singers and it was their dream of going to Camp Rock just like their parents had. With that, Amy turned around and marched out of the class too. The rest of the day went on without much incident. The rest of the week went by too. Finally it was Friday. Now they only had half a week of school to get through. Finally the last bell rung and Amy and Ashlyn made their way outside. They saw their Dad's vehicle and made their way through the crowd to get in. Suddenly someone stepped in front of them. They looked up and frowned. In front of them was their worst enemy, Brook Taylors.

"So I hear that you're not going to Camp Rock anymore. I guess your daddy even realized that you can't sing to save your life" Ashlyn looked like she was ready to start a fight. Again. Amy pulled her back and whispered in her ear.

"ASH! Dad is right there. You really don't want him to see you fight right now!" Ashlyn just sighed and let her sister pull her to the vehicle. They could still hear Brook and her friends laughing as they climbed in.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Shane asked as they buckled their seatbelts.

"Umm... nothing really. Brook was just saying some things." Shane looked at his daughters through the rear view mirror and raised his eyebrows. Amy shrugged and Ashlyn just glared out the window. As soon as they got home Ashlyn grabbed her bag and stormed into the house. Amy followed closely behind her but Shane grabbed her arm before she got to the house.

"What happened?" Shane gave her a no-nonsense look. Amy considered lying for a moment but soon gave it up. She was horrible at lying.

"Brook just said some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Well she heard that Ash wasn't allowed to go to Camp Rock..."

"And?"

"She said that even you realized that Ashlyn couldn't sing to save her life." Amy looked at the ground when she said this and when her dad didn't answer she looked up. Shane was frowning but luckily Amy was spared from saying anything else when her mother pulled into the driveway. Shane looked up and Amy slid out of his grip and ran into the house. She dumped her empty bag on the floor and looked for her sister. She wasn't downstairs or on the second floor but as soon as Amy came up the stairs to the second floor she could hear music coming from upstairs. She climbed to the third floor and found Ashlyn sitting in the living room with the TV on. Amy smiled when she saw who was on the TV. Seth Tyler was singing his new song for the audience on some talk show. Seth was only 14, like the twins, but thanks to his mom Tess Tyler he had got into the music business as soon as they found out he could sing, which was when he was 8. Seth was tall, blue eyed, and had longish blonde hair that reminded Amy of what her dad's had looked like when he went to Camp Rock. Amy quietly went and slid next to Ashlyn on the couch.

"Hey Ash"

"You told him didn't you?"

"Well... Umm ... Ya" Ashlyn glared at her sister. "Hey! I didn't have a choice!" Ashlyn just rolled her eyes and went back to staring at the TV. They were quiet for a few minutes and neither of them were really paying attention to what Seth and the talk show host were talking about.

"..... do you have any plans for this summer?" the talk show host was talking to Seth still.

"Well actually I do. I am going to go to a camp that my mom went to when she was my age. It's called Camp Rock" Ashlyn and Amy sat up as soon as they heard this. Ashlyn groaned at threw a pillow at the TV and stalked out of the room. Amy sighed and smiled to herself. She followed her sister down the stairs. Suddenly she heard Shane yelling from downstairs.

"AMY... ASHLYN! COME DOWN HERE!" Amy looked suspiciously at her sister. What could she have possibly done now? They found their parents in the living room. Mitchie was just getting off of the phone. That was not a good sign. "We just got a call from your principal."

"B-b-but dad! I haven't done anything! I swear!" Ashlyn was starting to panic. Mitchie was the one to speak next.

"Oh but it seems that you have done a lot in the past week." Amy gave her sister an exasperated look. Was it really that hard to stay out of trouble? Then Shane surprised them by smiling.

"Your principal called to say that you have been doing exceptional in school the past week. He said that all the teachers were really impressed by all the extra work you have been doing to get your grades up..." Ashlyn just kept staring at her dad. Her face portrayed no emotion at all. "... so we have decided to let you go to Camp Rock" Ashlyn's face looked sceptical.

"Is this because of what happened with Brook today?" Mitchie looked up with a puzzled expression on her face. She was about to say something when Shane replied.

"No. If you kept this up we were going to tell you at the end of the school year. The thing with Brook just sped it up." As his words sunk in, a smile spread across Ashlyn's face. She jumped up and ran to hug her mom and her dad.

"OH MY GOD!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!" Everyone started laughing as Ashlyn ran up the stairs to call her friends and tell them the good news.

* * *

i dont really like the end of this chapter... anyways sorry its so long. i wanted to get to the part where ashlyn is allowed to go to camp. and thanks to all of you who reviewed =]


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next week and Ashlyn, Amy, Mitchie and Shane were all sitting in the limo on their way to Camp Rock. There was a SUV following them with their entire luggage, they each had about four bags, including Shane. Ashlyn and Amy were watching a movie, Mitchie was gazing out the window and Shane was very into a video game on his phone. He was muttering under his breath and frowned at the game. "Ugh. I lost again! Oh did I tell you guys that the Gray girls get their own private cabin?" Amy looked up from the movie.

"Are you serious? That's awesome! Me and Ashlyn get our own private cabin."

"Well, not exactly. Uncle Brown called yesterday. It turns out that Jason and Nate are teaching at the camp too, so that means that Rosalie, Mathew, and Amberly will be there." Ashlyn looked up and frowned at her dad.

"Dad! You know we don't get along with Amberly! How are we supposed to spend a whole summer with her?" Shane's smile turned into a frown.

"Ashlyn! She is your cousin and she is your age. You can get along with her! Anyways, if you really want to, I can call Brown and you can move into someone else's cabin. They will be a lot smaller though. And you won't have indoor plumbing..." Amy quickly cut in.

"No, no that's alright. We will survive. Will Aunty Caitlyn and Aunty Kandace be there?"

"Well Caitlyn is coming up with Nate, I think that she is teaching here too, but Kandace is staying home with little Jayden. You will see them both at Final Jam." The rest of the trip passed in silence. The girls were watching out the window for the Camp Rock sign. Finally they spotted it as the limo pulled around the final corner. Through the trees, Amy could spot glimpses of the lake in the distance. The limo drove up the long drive to the camp. When they pulled up, some people stopped and stared. The girls looked out the windows and could see hundreds of people. Ahead of them was a huge bus that people were piling out of. More people were in the field to the left of the drive and were pulling suitcases towards their cabins. Even more people were just standing around hugging or talking. Ahead of the bus were several cars and a truck and way ahead of everyone else was another limo. Suitcases and bags littered the ground so the limo stopped where it was. Andy, the limo driver, got out and opened the door for them. Ashlyn and Amy looked nervously at their parents. Shane and Mitchie smiled at them and motioned them out. Ashlyn went first and slowly stepped out of the vehicle. Amy came right after. Most people who were looking at them did a double-take when Amy stepped out. It looked like they were seeing doubles. Shane and Mitchie came out soon after the girls.

"Welcome to Camp Rock!" Shane was smiling as he took in the familiar scenery.

"Yes welcome indeed!" All four of them turned around at the familiar voice. Uncle Brown was walking up behind them with three boys in tow. "I thought you guys might need some help by the looks of all the stuff in your vehicle." Brown laughed. They all went to the back of the SUV and opened up the back door. Shane grabbed four bags, Mitchie grabbed two, and each of the girls grabbed one suitcase. The other boys grabbed what was left and followed the little party that was being led by Brown to the Cabins. Luckily their cabin was one of the closer ones. It turned out that the camp had built new staff cabins last summer so the girls got to sleep in one of the old ones. It was huge! There were four double beds in it and four dressers. There was also a two desks and a door at the far end that Amy assumed was the bathroom. There were already bags on one of the beds. Ashlyn and Amy quickly claimed beds and dumped their stuff. The boys had disappeared a long time ago. Mitchie smiled at the girls' obvious joy.

"Well we will leave you two to get settled in while we go find our cabin." Their parents and Brown left just as their cousin Rosalie ran through the door, her dirty blonde curls bouncing and dragging her brother Mathew behind her. She ran and gave both Amy and Ashlyn a huge hug. Mathew stood by the door and smiled and waved at the twins.

"Oh my god! Did you know that Seth Tyler is here?" The girls started talking and Mathew made his escape. The girls hung out the rest of the day. When Amberly arrived, they dutifully went to go say hi and then they ditched. They went and got their schedules for their classes and went and sat on the dock until supper. Finally the girls heard the bell ringing in the distance that signalled that it was time to go eat. They sat at the table with the rest of their cousins, Mathew's new friends Jasper and Bradley, and Amberly's new found 'group'Jessica and Leah. After everyone ate, Brown made an announcement about the Opening Night Jam tonight and then everyone left the mess hall. On their way back to their cabin, Ashlyn saw her dad sitting out by the dock. Ashlyn told everyone that she would be right back and then wandered down to the dock and sat next to her dad. The sun was just setting over the lake and it was very beautiful. Ashlyn leaned her head against her dad's shoulder and Shane wrapped his arm around her.

"Me and your mom always used to come and sit out here at night."

"It really is beautiful." Shane and Ashlyn just sat there and watched the sun set. There was no need for them to talk. Ashlyn started to feel sleepy as she leaned against her dad's warm body, so when the last of the light disappeared behind the hills on the other side of the lake, she wriggled out of her dad's embrace and walked quietly to the end of the dock. She slipped out of her sneakers and dipped her feet in the cool water. The water lapped gently against her shins when she heard someone else step onto the dock. The footsteps came about halfway down the dock and then stopped. Ashlyn heard the footsteps backtracking down the dock and a soft splash in the water near the shore but she was too comfortable to turn to see what was going on. A few seconds later the footsteps approached again. Ashlyn looked up and saw her dad sit down beside her. His pants were rolled up to his shins and there were wet footprints trailing down the dock. He also had a mischievous smile on his face.

"I have a present for you." Ashlyn raised her eyebrows. "Come on. Close your eyes and put out your hands." Ashlyn did as she was told and screamed when something wet, slimy and moving slid into her hands.

"EWW! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" By now Ashlyn was jumping around on the dock and Shane was rolling around laughing as the little black frog hopped back down the dock and into the water. Both were very close to falling off into the water. Finally Shane stopped laughing and Ashlyn calmed down."I am so going to get you for that!" There was a smile on Ashlyn's face. Shane just laughed.

"I would love to see you try." Shane smiled at his daughter and put his arm around her shoulders. Together they walked back to the main path and after saying 'goodnight', they both went in opposite directions to their cabins.

* * *

thanks again for everyoe who reviewed! you made me smile =] [= please, please, please review if you read this!!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for your reviews guys! you make me smile =][= Please Review!!!!

* * *

"REVENGE!" Ashlyn hissed. Amy, Rosalie and Ashlyn were walking through the dark path to their cabin after Opening Night Jam. It had been too loud to talk to her friends when they were in the mess hall so she had had to wait until after.

"What are you talking about Ash?" Rosalie was looking at her with raised eyebrows and looked like she was about to laugh. Amy on the other hand looked worried.

"Oh don't be such a spoilsport Amy! You were not the one who had to hold a stinky, smelly, dirty, slimy frog!" Amy just sighed and Rosalie burst out laughing.

"So what's your plan Ash?"

"Well I was thinking that we cou..." Just then a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Ya Ashley, what's your plan?" Ashlyn looked up to see her dad looking at her. His expression was serious but you could see the laughter in his eyes. Rosalie on the other hand was leaning up against a tree laughing at the horrified expression on Ashlyn's face.

"Well, umm....uh... well... we were umm... well we were going to ask Uncle Brown if we could take one of the canoes out. Come on guys lets go." Ashlyn grabbed Rosalie's arm and dragged her back up the path towards their cabin. Amy was right behind them. Back down the trail, the girls could hear Shane laughing as he made his way back to his own cabin. The girls ran in and slammed the door behind them. It was just then that the girls realized that someone else was in the cabin. They turned around and Amberly, Jessica and Leah were glaring at them. Jessica stepped forwards.

"What do you think you guys are doing here? We are trying to practice for Final Jam Here! So if you can't shut up then get the hell out." Amy never liked a fight so she had started inching her way back to the door. Ashlyn grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"This is our cabin too so we have more right to be here than you do. So why don't you get out?" Ashlyn was nearly shouting. Rosalie's face was turning a pale shade of red and her hands were balled into fists. Both of them never backed down from an argument.

"Well because you guys are complete losers! I bet you are just trying to steal my ideas! So I repeat GET. THE. HELL. OUT!" Rosalie was the one to step forward this time.

"WHY DONT YOU MAKE ME?" It was now a full on shouting match. It might have turned into something else but just then there was a brief knock and the door opened. Brown stepped into the girls' cabin and frowned at all of them. The only sounds you could hear were the birds outside the cabin.

"What is going on here!" Jessica stepped up and smiled sweetly at Brown before turning to frown at the rest of the girls.

"These girls are jealous of me and they were trying to steal my idea's for Final Jam! It's not fair! I asked them nicely to leave but they wouldn't so we went on practicing anyway and they were purposely messing us up!" Brown just raised one of his eyebrows in amusement at his nieces.

"Well Jess, I am sure that these girls meant no harm. And it is getting kind of late so why don't you and Leah go back to your cabin for the night? Maybe next time you can practice in your cabin if this is an issue?"

"Of course Brown" Jessica smiled her sickeningly sweet smile at Brown before glaring at Amy, Ashlyn and Rosalie as her and Leah left the cabin. Ashlyn just smiled at Jessica. They said goodnight to Brown and he left the cabin too. Amberly just huffed and locked herself in the bathroom. Soon they could hear the shower running. Rosalie just rolled her eyes and crawled under her covers. Amy and Ashlyn jumped onto her bed.

"So what's the plan Ash?" Rosalie looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Well this is what I thought we should do..." They sat there and talked for a while. "So you guys in? Rose? Amy?"

"Ya sure I'm in!" Rosalie smiled.

"Well... are you sure dad won't get mad?" Amy was biting her lip.

"Oh I'm sure that he is going to be downright pissed but what can we do about that? Come on Amy. You can't always follow the rules! That's boring!"

"Fine, but if we get in trouble I'm going to be very mad at you!"

"And oddly I'm ok with that." Ashlyn said with a smile. Amy just rolled her eyes and crawled into her own bed. Ashlyn did the same and soon they were all asleep.

The next morning all of the Grays were sitting at a table in the mess hall. Shane just got up to get another sandwich. "Here dad let me get you one. I'm going up there anyways." Ashlyn was already grabbing for Shane's plate. He gave it to her and Mitchie smiled. She was glad that Ashlyn was attempting to behave. Ashlyn smiled to herself. Phase one of the plan was already going good. She grabbed a sandwich off the platter and started making her way back to the table. When nobody was looking, Ashlyn pulled a long gummy worm out of her pocket and placed it in between the two slices of bread. She made it back to the table and gave her dad his sandwich. He glanced at her empty plate and shrugged. Ashlyn snuck a glance at Rosalie, who was smiling as she took a bite of her own sandwich, and watched as Shane took a bite right in the middle of his. He stopped chewing and a look of disgust crossed his face. He spat it out and jumped out of his chair. "Eww! Gross there was a worm in my sandwich!" Rosalie burst out laughing at the look on her uncle's face. Shane looked at Rosalie and then at Ashlyn, who had a smug smile on her face. He picked up the rest of his sandwich and opened it. He pulled it out and held it up. "This is what you call getting even? Wow, your standards sure have dropped Ash!" Ashlyn just shrugged as she got up from the table.

"Oh well, can't say I didn't try. Come on Rose, Amy, we are going to be late for our first class if we don't hurry. We still have to go back to the cabin to get some stuff." Ashlyn started walking away and the other two followed. Shane gazed suspiciously at his daughters retreating back. He knew she could do so much better than a gummy worm in his sandwich.

* * *

kayy so this is how it is. I have midterms in two weeks so i have to study. My time on the computer is going to be EXTREMELY limited. Sooooo i might not actually get another chapter up for a while. Sorry guys!


	5. Chapter 5

So turns out having the flu isnt so bad=] i got a break from studying and got time to write this chapter. Warning! I realy do despise this chapter =[ so sorry. but next chapter will be better! lol but please review anyways!

* * *

"Ashlyn... Ashlyn!.. Hey ASH!" Ashlyn's head snapped up. She had been looking at the floorboards, thinking about her plan, as her uncle was giving the class a lecture on their assignment for this week. Her uncle Nate was frowning at her. The rest of the class was looking at her. They had all moved into groups. Ashlyn blushed and shuffled over to where Rosalie and Amy were sitting in a corner. "Sorry Uncle Nate." Nate just smiled. He never could stay mad at anyone for long. Ashlyn turned to the others in her group. "What are we doing?"

"We are supposed to pick a song by one of our role models and learn it by the end of the week." Ashlyn frowned. She hated learning new songs. Especially when she was forced to.

"Well does it have to be a song we don't know?" The others just raised their eyebrows. "Come on don't tell me you didn't think of this already. What do our dad's have in common? We could do one of their songs. It would be so much easier." Both girls smiled and nodded. The girls talked for the rest of the class. Soon class was dismissed and the girls started walking towards the docks. They had the next hour off. Soon the three of them were paddling in a canoe 'forgetting' to wear lifejackets. Amy was at the back, steering, Rosalie was at the front and Ashlyn was sitting on the floor of the canoe in the middle. Her eyes were closed and her face stretched towards the sun that was beating down on them. When they were about 20 feet away from the dock, the girls stopped paddling. Rosalie gave Ashlyn a wicked smile and brought the paddle down sharply on the water. Water splashed over the side of the boat and onto Ashlyn's face. Forgetting how unsteady canoes were, she jumped up and turned to glare at her cousin. The canoe started rocking side to side as another canoe passed them on its way back to the dock. Just then Ashlyn toppled overboard and soaked the person in the other canoe, not to mention Amy and Rosalie. Ashlyn swam to the surface spluttering and Amy and Rosalie were laughing uncontrollably, which just made the canoe tip even more.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! YOU JUST RUINED MY SHIRT!" Ashlyn turned in the water to see who was yelling at her. She crossed her arms, which was not that easy to do when you were treading water, and glared at the boy sitting in the boat. Seth Tyler glared right back.

"Suck it up pretty boy. It's camp for Pete's sake!"

"It's not like it was my choice to come here." He grumbled back. Ashlyn's eyes widened in surprise as she swam back to her canoe. She grabbed the side and turned around.

"What do you mean? I thought you were coming here to 'experience what your mother did on her way to fame' or whatever." Seth just rolled his eyes.

"No! I would never come here on my own will. My mom made me. She says I have to have a 'real' teenager experience." Rosalie frowned at him.

"Well you should be happy. There are kids like killing to get into this camp." Seth just shrugged then he smiled.

"I guess so. Everyone here is just so fake. Everyone is trying to meet me. Well I guess everyone except you three." Just then, Ashlyn tried to pull herself into the canoe, which just put it even more off balance. Rosalie laughed at her before pushing her away from the canoe.

"No way am I going in that water. Its freezing. You can swim beside the boat to get back. See ya Seth." Ashlyn just shrugged and laughed. She followed beside the canoe as the girls made their way back to shore. When they were almost there, Ashlyn looked up when Amy said something.

"Hey, isn't that dad?" Ashlyn gulped.

"Oh crap." Her dad was standing on the edge of the dock with his hands on his hips and a frown on his face. The water was only up to a little bit past her waist now so Ashlyn waded the last few feet to the dock and her dad pulled her onto the dock. Rosalie and Amy paddled the dock back to the shore and came back to where Ashlyn and her dad were standing under Shane's watchful glare.

"What happened to you Ashlyn?"

"I fell out of the canoe..."Ashlyn mumbled.

"Well I see that none of you were wearing your lifejackets?" Ashlyn just shrugged. The three girls were looking down. They knew that the camp had strict rules about wearing lifejackets. They were just too lazy to get the key to the shed where they were stored. Shane's face softened as he looked at his daughters and his niece. He put one hand on Ashlyn's shoulder and the other lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "Ash, what would have happened if you had hit your head or couldn't get back to the surface?" Ashlyn just shrugged and then grinned at her dad.

"Can we go now? We have to get changed before lunch." Shane chuckled and nodded. The three girls trudged off towards their cabin. Amberly was sitting in the trees just a little ways away from the dock. She glared after her cousins. She had seen them and Seth talking even though she couldn't hear them. She definitely didn't like this situation. Seth was hers!


	6. Authors Note!

Heyy Guys! I am really sorry that i haven't written in forever! But midterms are over[YAY!] and i will try my hardest to post my next chapter this weekend. I am already halfway through writing it!


	7. Chapter 6

"Hey! Watch it! You almost got my hair wet!" Shane glared at his brothers. They were all walking back to their cabin as the last of their classes had finished and Nate and Jason felt the need to have a water fight with their water bottles. Rosalie smiled to herself as she watched her dad and uncles arguing from her perch in an old spruce tree. From there, she was hoping to catch a glimpse of Ashlyn who was Gods know where. Suddenly she saw Ashlyn making her way through the trees about fifteen feet away from the path where Shane, Nate and Jason were walking. Rosalie made her way down the tree just as Ashlyn emerged from the bush and Amy came up the path behind them. They smiled at each other. This was going to be absolutely perfect.

It was about an hour later and Rosalie, Ashlyn and Amy were carrying a large container between them. Just then Mathew came up behind them.

"What are you guys doing? Are those-"

"Yes Matt they are. We are pulling a prank on my dad. So you want to help?" Matt smiled and nodded.

"Of course." Rosalie just sighed and rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Well if you are totally going to invade our plans you can help carry this. It's really heavy!" Matt laughed and picked up the container by himself and followed the girls down the path. When they could see their dad's cabin they stopped and Matt dropped the container.

"Hey watch it! Those are breakable, obviously! Well Rosalie, Amy? You know where to go right? Ok. Well Matt. You can throw far so you go hide behind those trees. Remember wait until I give the signal to start." The others nodded and the three of them split the contents of the container and went to hide in the bushes. Ashlyn climbed a tree and sat on a branch that extended right over the door to their dad's cabin. She smiled to herself as she steadied the bucket of water that she had put up here earlier today.

****************

Brown walked out of the store room and scratched his head. He really couldn't think of where half of the balloons they had stored here for theme nights could just disappear from a locked storage shed. He heard a noise behind him and he turned around. Seth Tyler was walking along the path outside the storage shed.

"Hey Seth!" Seth stopped and glared at Brown.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk."

"About what?"

"About why you aren't participating in classes. When you show up that is." Seth leaned against a tree and shrugged, still glaring at Brown.

"I didn't want to be here in the first place."

"Well guess what? You are here, so make the best of it. Ok?" Seth nodded and started walking down the path again. After a while, he stopped and sat down on a log that was next to the shore of the lake. Suddenly he heard a stick snap behind him.

"Cant a guy get some peace!" Amberly came out of the bushes and sat on the log next to Seth.

"I'm sorry. I just thought you looked lonely."

"Just 'cause I'm alone doesn't mean I'm lonely. I'm not just some stuck up pop star that always needs to be around people you know. I'm sick and tired of everyone treating me like that. Sometimes I want to be alone!" Amberly stayed quiet through his rant.

"I know. I just thought that you would want to be around kids your age."

"Nah, all the kids here only want to get to know me because I'm famous."

"Ya that's how it is sometimes with me. I'm Amberly Gray. My dad is Jason from Connect 3. You must be tired from _everybody_ trying to get to know _'The Seth Tylor'._"

"Well everybody except these really cool girls I met today. Ashlyn, Amy and Rosalie I think their names were. Ashlyn was really cool." Amberly scowled but quickly covered it up. Instead she raised her eyebrows.

"Are you kidding me? I know those three. They have to be the biggest fakes at this camp." Amberly slid a bit closer to Seth. "They were just trying to string you along. I hope you didn't tell them anything... personal... it will be all over the tabloids by next week." Seth frowned and stared angrily into space and Amberly slid even closer to Seth. Their shoulders were almost touching. Amberly put her hand on his arm. "But you and me, we get each other Seth. We both know what it's like to have people act around us. I really think we can make this work. Don't you?" He turned his head to face her and smiled.

"You know what. I think we can." Amberly smiled too and leaned in closer to him their faces were inches apart.

"Yes I really think we can." Then Seth leaned in even closer.

****************

Ashlyn waited until the other three had gotten into positions and Amy had reappeared on the path. Ashlyn was about to give her the 'ok' sign when Jason and Nate came out of the cabin. Startled, Ashlyn started to lose her balance and grabbed onto the branch above her for support. Unfortunately, the branch she was sitting on shook and the bucket started to tip. Ashlyn grabbed it to steady it before it fell, but not before a bit of water spilled out. Nate stopped in his tracks as the water splashed down right where he was about to step. He and Jason looked up to see their niece sitting in a tree with a bucket of water.

"What the...?" Ashlyn shot them a pleading expression.

"Shush! I'm getting my dad back for the frog. Please don't tell him!" Jason just laughed as he shut the door.

"Oh my. This is going to be rich. Can we stay and watch?"

"Sure but you are going to have to get out of the way. You're in the line of fire." Nate just shrugged and they stepped forward a few steps. "No no no no. You're still in the line of fire. There are water balloons too." They backed up another couple of feet. Amberly nodded to them and gave the thumbs up to Amy. She gave her uncle's a puzzled look but she went up to the door and knocked.

"Who is it and what do you want?" Amy opened the door and took a step inside. "Oh hi Amy. What's up?"

"Uncle Brown wants to see you."

"Ok I will go in a bit. I just finished drying my hair."

"Well, umm.... He said he needs you right away. It's an emergency."

"Fine alright I will be right out." Amy turned around and bolted for the woods where her stash of water balloons was. Ashlyn made sure she was in the line of sight for all three of the others. The door opened and Shane took a step out. Ashlyn gave them the thumbs up and water balloons started flying. Each person who was throwing them had 7 balloons so when they were all out, Shane was soaked but miraculously his hair was perfectly dry.

"What the hell?" Shane spluttered. Ashlyn just smiled as he took a step forwards. Perfect. If they had drawn an **X **he would be standing on it.

"Hey! Up here!" Shane looked up at his daughter. She smiled at him and slowly tipped the bucket over. If there was any dry spot on him before, it was wet now. Shane wiped his face and frowned at his daughter.

"Ashlyn! Get down here." Ashlyn just smiled again. She could always tell when her dad was mad. He was just pretending to be now. On the other hand, Jason and Nate were killing themselves laughing. Shane rolled his eyes at them. "I mean it missy." Ashlyn dropped the bucket and stood up. She started to move across the branch towards the trunk. She put her foot down and the bark of the branch broke off. Her foot slipped and the rest of her body followed.

* * *

heyy guys! thanks for all the reviews. hope you like this chapter. please review!!


	8. Chapter 7

Hey. I am so, so, so, so,so,so,so,so,so,so[this will go on forever so i am just going to stop now] sorry i havent posted in like forever! And i know this chapter is like so short but i wanted to post something at least. I am already halfway through chapter 8 so it will definately be posted in the next couple days.

* * *

"_You know what. I think we can." Amberly smiled too and leaned in closer to him their faces were inches apart. _

"_Yes I really think we can." Then Seth leaned in even closer._

Just as their lips were about to meet, something landed with a wet plop on Amberly's shoulder. She jumped and looked up. On the tree above her, a small blue jay was singing. Slowly, Amberly turned her head and saw on her shoulder was fresh bird poo. "Ahhhh!" She screamed and jumped up from where she was sitting. "Oh My God!" Without looking back, Amberly took off down the path, leaving Seth sitting stunned on the log.

****************

Ashlyn teetered on the edge of the branch. Just as she started to fall over, her hand grabbed something. It was the branch that was just above her head. She grabbed it and swung herself back on the branch and made her way down the trunk. When she reached the bottom she turned to face her dad and smiled. "Hey dad. You look a little wet." She said sweetly. Nate and Jason were still snickering behind her and she guessed that the others had fled long ago.

"Hey Ash." He smiled. Then he slowly brought his arms from behind his back. He was holding two unbroken water balloons in his hands. He brought one arm up like he was going to throw it and smiled again. Ashlyn frowned.

"You wouldn't dare." Shane looked down pointedly at his soaking wet clothes.

"I think I would." He smiled and threw the first balloon. Ashlyn ducked and the balloon burst on the tree right above her. She screamed and ran laughing down towards the dock. Shane ran after her. The second water balloon missed her by centimetres.

"I never knew you had such bad aim!" she called back over her shoulder and snuck a quick glance back. That was a mistake. Shane was closer then she expected and when she tried to speed up, she tripped on the edge of the dock that rose up from the shore. Shane's arms grabbed her around the waist and swung her into his arms. He smiled down at her again, out of breath.

"I believe someone wants to go for a swim?" He was already at the end of the dock. Ashlyn's eyes widened. Then she screamed as Shane tossed her off the dock. Ashlyn heard a second splash as she kicked off the bottom of the lake, which was only a couple of feet deeper then she was tall. When she broke the surface, she saw her dad in the water beside her and her sister and two cousins laughing on the edge of the dock. She smiled at them.

"I thought you guys would have run for your lives." Matt laughed again.

"Oh we did. We were in the trees over by the mess hall. We heard you scream and came back in time to see you get thrown off the—" he was cut off then because Rosalie had slipped behind him and pushed him into the lake as well. He spluttered to the surface, his curls plastered to his head. "HEY!!" Rosalie rolled her eyes at her brother and jumped over Shane, who was now holding onto the edge of the dock, and landed beside Ashlyn. Amy laughed and jumped in as well. Shane pulled himself up to the dock and sat watching the kids playing in the water. The all got dunked under more than once. Just then there was a voice from behind them.

"What do you think you guys are doing?" Brown was glaring at the four kids in the water. "The dinner bell rang fifteen minutes ago!" Ashlyn, Amy, Rosalie and Matt swam back to the dock and climbed up. Shane just frowned at his uncle. He had never seen him upset before except when Mitchie and Tess had gone to camp together and Tess accused Mitchie of stealing her bracelet.

"Hey, let up. This was my fault. What's eating you anyway?" Brown frowned again.

"Well, half of the balloons for the theme night have disappeared... and Amberly just came to talk to me. She tried to tell me she was going to sue the camp because a bird left a 'present' on her shirt" He grinned and the others tried to stifle their laughter as Shand turned to look at them and raised his eyebrows. "So are you going to come to dinner like that? Or am I going to have to save some food for you guys?" They laughed and started to make their way back to their cabins.

* * *

I know its short but please x 1000 review if you read it=] thanks guys


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay but here it goes... =] [=

* * *

The rest of the week went on without incident. Amberly continued to pout and Seth avoided Ashlyn, Amy and Rosalie. Saturday morning the girls, Matt, and his friends were walking back from the mess hall. Seth had been walking a bit ahead of them but when he saw who was coming, he turned down the first path. Ashlyn glared after him.

"He is so stuck up! I can't believe him." Matt just shrugged. Jasper looked up.

"I've heard he's been spending a lot of time with your other cousin. Amber or something?" The three girls' heads whipped up.

"What?!" Bradley smiled at their response.

"Ya I saw them. They went canoeing and then they went for a walk through the trees. Seth's cabin is right by ours. I didn't hear him come back till after the sun set. And they hang out in the rec room almost every night." Rosalie was glaring into the trees.

"She is such a b—"Amy cut her off.

"Come on guys. Let's go practice for final jam or something. " The boys waved goodbye and continued up the path and the girls turned down the path that led to their cabin. When they walked in, Amberly was laying on her bed reading a magazine. Seth Tyler was on the cover. Rosalie rolled her eyes and the three girls went and sat on Rosalie's bed, which was the farthest one from Amberly. When they sat down Amberly looked up. She grinned at them, obviously excited. In fact, she was so excited that she forgot to be rude to the other three girls sharing the cabin.

"Oh my god! You will like never believe what just happened!" She didn't even wait for a response. "Seth Tyler and I are now officially dating!" Amy's mouth dropped open, Ashlyn's eyes grew wide and Rosalie dropped the iPod she just picked up.

"What!" Rosalie yelled.

"I know! Isn't that just awesome! Like, I knew that this was going to happen eventually. 'Cause like I'm a Gray and he's the hottest celebrity out there. It was meant to be!" Ashlyn glared at her.

"Umm, we are Gray's too you know."

"Well, duh. But you know, I am the prettiest by a long shot." The girls just rolled their eyes and stormed out of the cabin, slamming the door behind them. They didn't stop walking until they were at the dock. Ashlyn kicked off her runners and dove into the water. Her head came up twenty feet from the dock.

"I'm swimming out to the island. You guys coming?" Amy rolled her eyes at her sister. She could be really dumb sometimes. The island was a extremely small patch of land that was about 50 feet from the shore of the far end of the bay where the camp was. Even the best swimmer couldn't swim that far.

"Ummm, how 'bout we take a canoe?" Ashlyn shrugged and pulled herself onto the dock. The three girls got in the canoe and half an hour later they could see the island. They stopped for a break and started rowing again. 10 minutes later, they pulled the canoe onto the shore, not seeing another camp canoe hidden in some weeds down shore a bit, and started walking through the trees. Tiny would be no exaggeration, more like an understatement. Within ten minutes the girls were on the other side. They sat down on the sand and let the warm morning sun warm them up. Rosalie rolled onto her stomach and looked up through the trees.

``I cant believe him!``

``I know! He is so stuck up!`` Amy glared out onto the lake.

```He probably thinks that he is too good for everyone else except _her._``

``She probably told him that she is the queen of England or something completely stupid like that. He`s such an idiot he believed her.`` Ashlyn snorted when Rosalie said this.

"And then on top of that she probably made up some complete lie about us. Why else would he avoid us like this?" The other girls just shrugged. It was silent for a while then; each of the girls in her own little world. "He is pretty cute though..." Rosalie and Amy just rolled their eyes at her. Suddenly Amy jumped up and the other two stared at her.

"What's up Amy?"

"Shh! Did you hear that?" Rosalie stared in the same direction as Amy. They listened for a minute but heard nothing.

"I think you're going crazy Amy." Ashlyn laughed. Amy held up her hand.

"Wait! There it is again." They heard it that time. It sounded like branches snapping. All three girls sat frozen on the beach until the sound stopped. Then they all jumped up and ran down the beach laughing. When they got to their canoe the shoved it into the water and jumped in. In less than five minutes they were more than a hundred feet out. They slowed then, letting the canoe float across the lake. By now, the sun was directly above them.

"Oh crap." Rosalie looked up.

"What?"

"Didn't our classes start at noon?" The three girls stared at each other for a minute and then started rowing towards camp. Within half an hour their canoe was tied up at the dock next to another canoe. They started running towards the classrooms. The turned the corner and all three girls skidded to a stop. Leaning against a tree was Seth. He looked uncomfortable.

"Hey Ashlyn. Can I talk to you?... Alone?" Ashlyn just crossed her arms and glared at Seth. "Please..." She rolled her eyes at him. Pathetic.

"Fine. I'll meet up with you guys in our next class okay?" Rosalie and Amy started walking away and Ashlyn turned towards Seth. "What do you want?"

"Well, I was kinda wondering if you would want to do Final Jam with me." It was silent for a second before Ashlyn started laughing. Seth looked hurt and she started walking away. He grabbed Ashlyn's hand and she froze. "Wait!" Ashlyn turned around slowly but didn't remove her hand from his grip. "Why won't you do it with me?"

"Aren't you going to perform with your _girlfriend_?" Seth just stared at her. She dropped his hand and started walking away again. After a couple seconds Seth snapped out of it and ran to catch up with Ashlyn. He walked beside her and Ashlyn made a point not to look at him. "Huh? What girlfriend?" Ashlyn stopped and raised her eyebrows.

"My cousin? She said you asked her out this morning." This time Seth started laughing.

"Are you kidding me? That girl is delusional! I asked her if she would come into town with me to pick out a birthday gift for my mom!" Ashlyn smirked.

"And that's all?" Seth nodded. Then he smiled sheepishly.

"You see, there was this other girl I liked..." Ashlyn's face fell.

"Oh?" Seth nodded again. "I see...well, I ummm... have to go...somewhere. See you." She wheeled around and started walking quickly down the path again. Seth kept pace with her.

"Will you wait!" Ashlyn turned to glare at him.

"What!"

"You don't get it." Ashlyn still glared at him and didn't answer. "The girl I like is you..." Ashlyn's eyes widened. She was frozen to her spot. Seth took advantage of this and leaned in to kiss her. When their lips met, Ashlyn snapped out of it and punched Seth square in the face. He jumped back, shocked. Ashlyn glared at him and took off running down the path. Seth stared desperately after her, absentmindedly rubbing his jaw.

"Ashlyn, Wait!" Ashlyn didn't stop. She just shouted back over her shoulder.

"Leave me alone you ass!" Seth shook his head in disbelief as he watched Ashlyn turn a corner and run out of sight.

* * *

hoped you like it... please review!


	10. Chapter 9

I am really sorry guys! i know that i havent updated in months and i feel really bad but here is another chapter so please dont be too mad =] i know its not that long but i will have something up soon. promise. but please review. reviewing makes me happy which makes me more motivated to update (*hint* *hint*) =] [=

* * *

Ashlyn sat on the floor, hugging her knees, in between hers and Rosalie's beds. She had been sitting like this since she had talked to Seth earlier. By now afternoon classes were over and both Amy and Rosalie had come to see her, only to be greeted by pillows flying at their heads. There was a soft knock at the door and footsteps came into the room.

"Ash? You in here? Your mom told me to come and find you. She's just finishing up with her extra class." Ashlyn gave an exasperated sigh as Uncle Jason came into view around the corner. He looked slightly uncomfortable. Even with a daughter of his own it was obvious that Aunty Caitlyn helped her with everything that was 'girl'. "Umm... are you all right?"

Ashlyn glared at him. "Yes, everything is just perfect. What does it look like!?" Jason slid to the floor beside his niece.

"You wanna talk about it?" Ashlyn gave him a look. "I, uh guess not." It was silent for a few moments and Jason put his arm around Ashlyn and she slid closer to him. "What's this about? Final Jam?" Ashlyn gave an exasperated sigh. Could anyone be anymore clueless for Pete's sake! Just then Mitchie came into the room and Jason hopped up gratefully. He was out of the room with a quick "See ya kiddo". Mitchie pulled Ashlyn up by her hand and sat her down on the bed next to her.

"What's going on Ash? Is this about a boy?" Ashlyn shrugged and stared at the floor.

"I dunno. Maybe I guess."

"Seth?" Ashlyn looked up and opened her mouth and closed it again. She couldn't figure out what to say. Mitchie chuckled. "I was talking to Rosalie and Amy. They said you were talking to him after lunch." It was silent while Ashlyn considered what to say. She finally gave up and just shrugged. "Oh baby. What happened?"

"Well, we went out to the island before lunch and then we came back late for our next class, I know Uncle Brown is gunna be really mad at me for skipping but I just couldn't go 'cause Seth was in those classes and I really didn't want to talk to him or be around him or anything-" Mitchie cut Ashlyn off and chuckled.

"Don't worry honey, I'll talk to Brown for you. Now on with your story." Ashlyn smiled a bit.

"Okay, well we were going to our class and Seth was waiting for me so I told Amy and Rosalie to go ahead and I would meet them in our next class so they went and then he said that he wanted to do Final Jam with me but I thought it was all a joke 'cause he was spending so much time with Amberly and I had heard that he had asked to do Final Jam with her and that he had asked her out this morning. But then I told him that and started walking away and he said that Amberly was delusional and that he wasn't going out with her 'cause he liked this other girl and of course that just got me really mad 'cause I was all like well if he likes someone else why isn't he asking her to do this with him. It's not like he couldn't get any girl he wanted at this camp, they are all drooling over him. It's actually quite disgusting. But ya so then I said I had to go 'cause now I really really didn't want to talk to him anymore and then he caught up with me and said the girl he liked was me and I was so surprised that I just kind of stood there and then he kissed me and then I punched him and I ran here and now here we are." Mitchie sat there staring at her daughter with a frown on her face.

"Wait a minute, you punched him?" She said in the perfect disapproving mom tone.

"Mo-om. So not the point right now."

"Well, do you like him?"

"I don't know. I guess"

"Well then why wouldn't you take his word on it when he said he liked you?"

"I already told you! He was already acting like this towards Amberly and I heard he was acting like that to that other girl. Sarah or something. "

"Awe honey, those could have just been rumours. What about when he kissed you?"

"He kissed Amberly too. I saw it. I know that's not a rumour. And she told me that she was doing Final Jam with him."

"Well it seems to me that he really likes you. Maybe you should give this a shot. You never know what might happen."

"I don't know. Maybe I will. Do you think he would forgive me?"

"You never know until you try. But as far as I'm concerned you have some apologizing to do." She got up and kissed her daughters forehead before leaving. Ashlyn sighed and also made her way out of the cabin.


	11. Authors Note

hey guys, i know you probably hate me since i haven't updated in a while and im sorry. the thing is though is that i have major writers block. i have written the next chapter like 8 times but i just cant get it right. part of the problem is that i dont really know how the story is going to end yet. I kind of have an idea but its a sad one. Would you guys mind a sad ending? or do you have any ideas for how to progress the story? please respond


	12. Chapter 10

The sun was setting when Ashlyn finally found Seth. She had looked everywhere, the rec hall, his cabin, the dock, and even waited outside the boys shower rooms until someone came out, but he wasn't there. Finally she decided to check the old rocky beach that ran along the tree line and there he was. He hadn't noticed her yet and she watched him as he paced along the water's edge. He had a handful of flat stones in his hand and he picked one and skipped it across the water. Ashlyn watched as it skipped six times across the water and smiled.

"That's pretty impressive... for a city boy" she said. Seth didn't respond, didn't even acknowledge her presence as he continued to stare across the water at the setting sun. "Hey Seth... I'm sorry alright? Can we please talk?" He whirled around and glared at her.

"I don't know Ashlyn. Can you?" She flinched at the edge in his tone. "'cause I already tried talking and you ran. Wait, you didn't run... you punched me and then you ran. Boy, I thought you were different and I was right. I didn't think different could be bad though." Ashlyn could feel a blush spread across her cheeks and she focused on a spot just above Seth's head, willing the tears not to gather in her eyes. She didn't want him to know how much his words really hurt.

"I, uh, I guess I deserved that." She mumbled, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "And I really am sorry alright? I guess you surprised me. I didn't know what to think. Especially after what Amberly told me." Seth just stood there glaring at her. "I guess I'll go now. And even if you don't believe me I'm sorry." Ashlyn's voice broke on the last word and she turned and started walking away before he could see the tears that were leaving paths down her cheeks. She was about ten feet away before she heard him groan.

"Aww Ashlyn! Wait! Please come back!" Ashlyn froze on the path and she heard footsteps coming up behind her. Seth put his hand on her shoulder and gently turned her to face him. She kept her eyes on the ground, tears still tracking down her cheeks. Keeping one hand on her shoulder, he put his other hand under her chin and pulled her face up to look at him. Guilt flashed across his features when he saw that she was crying. "Ash I'm sorry. I didn't mean those things I said. I was just angry. I'm not used to girls saying no to me." He flashed a quick smile and when she didn't smile back he sighed. "Come on Ash. I'm sorry. Please say something?" She looked into his eyes.

"Something" she smiled and Seth laughed, just relieved she was speaking to him again.

"I must say," he laughed again, "your punch was impressive... for a city girl" Ashlyn stuck her tongue out at him but laughed. "Can I ask you something?" he continued when she nodded "Will you punch me again if I kiss you?" She studied his face for a moment before a smile worked its way slowly across her lips. Ashlyn leaned up and put her lips to his ear.

"Why don't you find out?" He smiled at her before cupping her face in his hands and touched his lips softly to hers. Seth pulled back a little and gave Ashlyn a questioning glance, making sure this was what she wanted. She looked into his eyes and nodded slightly before pressing her lips more firmly into his.

They were still sitting on the beach half an hour later, Seth with his arm around Ashlyn's waist and with her head on his shoulder, with the sun just a small glowing orb disappearing behind the opposite shore. Ashlyn sighed quietly and hugged her knees to her chest. Seth studied her face.

"What's wrong?" he said quietly and Ashlyn just shrugged. "Come on Ash. What's bothering you?" She opened her mouth and then closed it again, opting to stare at the rocks at her feet instead. She was quiet for a long while, and just as Seth was about to say something she spoke. Her voice was barely a whisper and Seth had to strain to hear her words.

"How do I know you're not like the others?" Seth turned so he was facing her and looked into her eyes.

"I don't know what you mean. What others?"

"You know the ones. The stupid I'm-better-than-you-'cause-I'm-a-pop-star guys. The ones who let you fall for them and then aren't there to catch you. They play with your heart and don't care when they leave because they don't like you anymore, they find someone better." Ashlyn said this all in a rush and then put her head on her knees, looking away from Seth and over the water. Seth shifted over and pulled Ashlyn close to him.

"I guess you don't. You have to trust me. Trust me that I'm not like all those other pop-star guys or even my mom for that matter. Just trust that I'll treat you right because I promise you I will. You are an amazing girl Ashlyn and I would never do anything to hurt you." Ashlyn looked into his eyes and then away again; the last of the sun's light disappearing.

"I should go" she whispered as she stood up. Seth grabbed her by the wrist as he got up, causing her to stumble and both of them to fall back down. He caught Ashlyn in his lap and smiled at her.

"See, I caught you didn't I?" She smiled at him as she stood up again.

"Well that's a good thing, 'cause I think that I'm falling fast." Ashlyn turned on her heel and made her way towards the trees without a second glance, leaving Seth sitting on the rocky beach. He shook his head and chuckled into the darkness. She was definitely an amazing girl.


	13. Chapter 11

So i know i havent updated in forever but please forgive me! im back on track and focussing on the story again. Please read and review!

* * *

"So, Ash… Where were you last night? It was pretty late when you got back to the cabin." Rosalie smirked as she said this. Ashlyn took her time taking another bite of toast before answering her cousin, quite aware that both her parents were sitting just down the table form them.

"I was just hanging out with someone, tying some loose ends. You know… just stuff."

"I don't know if I'd rather be considered a loose end of 'stuff' " Ashlyn jumped at the voice behind her. Seth planted a light kiss on her cheek and slid in beside her. A blush was working its way over Ashlyn's tan cheeks and she ducked her head down for a moment.

"Good morning," she smiled at him and took his hand under the table.

"Morning. Do you wanna practice for Final Jam after classes?" Ashley beamed and nodded. She was just about to say something when she was but off by Brown trying to get everyone's attention at the front of the mess hall.

"Excuse me, excu- BE QUIET!" he grinned as everyone instantly fell silent. "Thank you. Well now that I have your attention, I bet you will be pleased to know that there will be no classes today!" The whole mess hall erupted with cheers. A few 'I love you Brown!' 's could be heard too. Ashlyn turned to Seth and grinned.

"Want to practice after lunch then? We could meet in my cab-" she was cut off by her dad coughing loudly and glaring pointedly at her. "Or you know, maybe down by the beach?" She glanced at her dad and he nodded. Seth laughed and gave her another kiss as he stood up and checked his phone.

"Anywhere you want is fine. I have to go do... something, but I'll meet you by the canoes at one okay?" She nodded and Seth jogged out of the mess hall. Rosalie still had a smirk on her face and Ashlyn Stuck her tongue out at her and pushed out her bench.

"We should get together in a bit. Maybe after you slow pokes finish eating we can go out on the canoes? Okay, bye." Ashlyn said this all as she was backing out of the room. "I'll be in the cabin so me-" She was cut off as she backed into someone. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry- Oh… it's you." Ashlyn made a face as Amberly pushed by her.

"Oh Ash, I heard that Seth found himself a new charity case" Ashlyn face turned beet red and she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"That wasn't very nice Amberly. What do you have to say for yourself?" Jason said sternly and Amberly turned on her 'puppy-dog eyes'.

"I'm sorry daddy. I was only joking around. I didn't think she would take it so seriously" Jason laughed and ruffled his daughter's hair as he passed her.

"Just be more careful with you words, alright?" Amberly nodded and Ashlyn made gagging noises as she backed out of the mess hall. Once outside, Ashlyn wandered slowly along the paths leading away from the main area, lost in her own thoughts. Soon she was walking on an overgrown path that wound around the outside of the camp and ended in a lesser used parking lot behind the pool house and guest cabins. She could make out the clearing through the trees before voices pulled her out of her thoughts. A familiar voice drifted through the trees, and though it was too low to make out words, Ashlyn smiled. She quickened her steps to go greet Seth when another voice stopped her in her tracks. This one was higher and carried easily through the short distance to Ashlyn. She quickly and quietly crept to the edge of the parking lot and hid behind a large tree. A long limo was pulling down the drive on the far side and a girl was putting a small suitcase down. Ashlyn had to admit she was pretty. She was tall and lean, with dark black ringlets flowing down her back. Now she wrapped her arms around his neck and quickly kissed his cheek.

"Oh Seth-y! I've missed you so much!" Seth laughed and hugged her back before stepping back and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Sarah, what the hell are you doing here? My mom will throw a fit if she finds out. No outside contact, remember?" Seth nervously looked around him as he said this. Sarah put on a faked hurt expression and put her hands over her heart.

"Oh my. Not even an 'I love you too'? You know it's been almost a month since I've seen you?" she laughed. "And I got your driver to drive me here; it's not that far anyways. I'll be gone tomorrow morning so your mom won't even know." While she had been talking, Seth had grabbed her bag and now both were smiling. Seth bumped her shoulder with his and motioned for her to follow him.

Ashlyn turned, her cheeks burning and tears stinging her eyes, and quickly made her way back along the path. She turned onto the first path that crossed the one she was on and sped up to a jog. After jogging for a couple minutes, she came out on the far edge of the beach. The canoes were all the way on the other end so Ashlyn started walking slowly. She watched the scene she had just witnessed over and over, trying to see where she had misinterpreted something. Tears prickled in her eyes as she approached the canoes, seeing Rosalie and Amy waiting for her. She hurriedly wiped her eyes and smiled at her sister and cousin.

"Ash, you okay?" She scowled at them.

"Of course I am. Let's go, I'm tired of standing here." She stalked past them and started pulling a canoe off the rack before the other two could say anything. They shrugged and helped her push it into the water. Ashlyn and Rosalie climbed in but Amy hesitated.

"Dad said to wear life jackets," she said, her voice small. Ashlyn sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Think of that as more of a suggestion. Anyways, do you wanna go track down Brown for the shed key? I don't know why it's been locked so much lately." Amy still hesitated before climbing in and pushing off from the dock. They paddled in silence until they reached the middle of the bay.

"Are you sure you're okay Ash? You seemed pretty upset," Rose asked quietly. Ashlyn sighed again.

"Not really. I think I saw Seth with another girl," she trailed off and Amy gasped.

"Wait, what! What do you mean think? Who the hell was she?" Rosalie demanded. Ashlyn shrugged.

"I dunno. I was just wandering around the trails, waiting for you guys when I heard Seth by the guest cabins. I went over there and he was with a girl. I don't think she was from here though, there was a car pulling away. Anyways, she kissed him." Both girls gasped and Amy covered her mouth.

"No way! Was it a real kiss?" Ashlyn scowled again.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean? A real kiss? I don't know. She kissed him on the cheek and pouted when he asked her what she was doing here." Rose shook her head.

"Sounds like bad news to me. Did you talk to him?" Ashlyn shook her head.

"No, I turned around and followed the path until it came out on the beach." Amy opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off by a shout from the dock.

"Girls! What do you think you're doing! Get back in here, now!" The three girls looked at each other in dread and quickly started paddling back in to shore where Uncle Brown was waiting.


End file.
